Un coeur bon et juste
by Swato
Summary: Les doigts de Lan Zhan se resserrèrent doucement sur son poignet. Il dévisagea sérieusement Wei Ying tout en se creusant la tête. "Alors que puis-je faire pour apaiser ta peine ?" demanda-t-il. Ficlette The Untamed. Lan Zhan x Wei Ying.
1. Souvenirs douloureux pour un coeur bon

**Fandom**: The Untamed

**Pairing**: Lan Zhan x Wei Ying

**Note: **Petite ficlette sur The Untamed :) Bonne lecture !

**Note 2:** ATTENTION SPOIL SUR TOUT LE DRAMA !

.

* * *

.

**Souvenirs douloureux pour un cœur bon et juste  
**

.

Agenouillé devant son guqin et les mains reposant tranquillement sur ses cuisses, Lan Zhan releva les yeux. Une brise s'engouffrait par les portes grandes ouvertes du Jingshi, le vent faisait tressaillir le tissus des vêtements de Wei Ying qui se tenait là, tourné à demi vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Les bras élégamment relevés pour porter sa flûte à portée de lèvres, il soufflait un air que Lan Zhan était incapable de ne pas écouter.

Les notes qui s'échappaient de la flûte se succédaient les unes après les autres dans un chant mélancholique et tendre. La mélodie ne lui était pas familière mais elle évoquait quelques choses à Lan Zhan. Il ferma les paupières. Il avait la sensation d'être enveloppé par les émotions de Wei Ying.

De la tristesse, de la peur et de la peine.

Lan Zhan rouvrit les paupières. Les pensées de Wei Ying ne semblaient pas tournées vers de beaux souvenirs.

— Wei Ying.

La silhouette de son époux se détachait dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux voilaient son visage au gré des caprices du vent. Sans cesser de jouer, les notes de Wei Ying se dérobèrent et se transformèrent en une mélodie bien connue. Celle que Lan Zhan avait composée lorsqu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Wei Ying glissa un regard dans sa direction, un petit sourire taquinait le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il jouait de sa flûte. Lan Zhan sentit ses épaules se détendre, il baissa les yeux sur son guqin et ne retint pas son propre sourire. Ses doigts s'apposèrent délicatement sur son instument et il joignit Wei Ying.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de jouer, Lan Zhan échangea un long regard avec Wei Ying. La musique imprégnait encore la pièce en un écho doux et certain. Les notes s'étaient achevées mais Lan Zhan avait l'impression de les sentir sous ses doigts, encore. Elles étaient dans les yeux de Wei Ying, dans son sourire et même dans sa démarche lorsqu'il abandonna la terrasse pour venir le rejoindre. Les notes envahirent chacune des cellules de Lan Zhan quand une main se posa sur son épaule avec douceur.

— Il est tard, Lan Zhan. Les neuf heures sont dépassées depuis longtemps.

L'espièglerie de Wei Ying transparaissait jusque dans sa voix. Lan Zhan recouvrit la main sur son épaule de la sienne et inclina le menton.

— Hm.

Les cordes de son guqin vibraient encore. Lan Zhan resta agenouillé, à écouter le bois de son instrument trembler des dernières gammes. Un soupir lui fit tendre l'oreille. Les bras de Wei Ying s'enroulèrent autour de lui quand il se mit à genoux dans son dos pour mieux l'étreindre. Un souffle fit frémir sa nuque, Lan Zhan tourna la tête sur le coté et ferma brièvement les paupières lorsqu'une joue se pressa contre la sienne.

— Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

D'un geste en apparence sûr, Lan Zhan posa une main sur son guqin pour interrompre les vibrations de l'instrument. Il se rendit compte qu'elles avaient cessé et ne se trouvaient plus que dans son esprit et sous sa peau. Les cheveux noirs de Wei Ying glissèrent comme de la soie sur les habits blancs de Lan Zhan. Le silence perdura une seconde de trop. Lan Zhan fronça les sourcils.

— Wei Ying, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Comme à son habitude, Wei Ying renifla avec amusement. Lan Zhan tourna la tête juste à temps pour le voir se frotter le nez trois fois avec son index en un tic charmant qui lui pinça la poitrine. Sans se détacher de lui, Wei Ying mit de la distance entre leurs visages pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire.

— Je vais bien.

Wei Ying pencha la tête, leurs fronts s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre. Lan Zhan leva la main et traça la pommette sous ses doigts avec révérence et un reste d'inquiétude. Les lèvres de Wei Ying se pincèrent en une moue boudeuse et immature.

— Lan Zhaaaan, maugréa-t-il. Arrête de te faire du mouron, j'ai dis que je vais bien alors je vais bien.

— Si un soucis te pèse, je peux l'écouter et nous le réglerons ensemble.

Les bras de Wei Ying se resserrèrent autour de lui, sa moue boudeuse s'étira en un petit sourire sincère.

— Ensemble, hein ?

Lan Zhan se refusa à baisser les yeux.

— Hm.

Wei Ying saisit la main que Lan Zhan n'avait pas retiré de sa joue et pressa un baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Les notes de la musique s'affolèrent dans son estomac.

— Ah, mon Lan Zhan, soupira Wei Ying. Tous mes soucis sont dans le passé, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Sur ces mots, il fit mine de se relever mais Lan Zhan le retint d'une main autour du poignet.

— Wei Ying...

Avec un grognement, ce dernier planta son regard dans celui de Lan Zhan comme s'il le défiait d'insister. Le défi fut relevé. Lan Zhan releva légèrement le menton et attendit patiemment. Wei Ying finit par soupirer tout en secouant la tête avec une exaspération mêlée de tendresse.

— Tch ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Certains souvenirs sont juste douloureux, ils sont là, ils sont dans le passé, il n'y a rien à y faire.

Les doigts de Lan Zhan se resserrèrent doucement sur son poignet. Il dévisagea sérieusement Wei Ying tout en se creusant la tête.

— Alors que puis-je faire pour apaiser ta peine ?

Au sourire malieux de Wei Ying, il s'attendit presque à ce qu'il lui fasse une liste de choses plus excentrique les unes que les autres. Il y aurait sûrement l'achat de vin dedans, et quelques centaines de règles à briser. Mais contre toute attente, Wei Ying garda son sérieux.

— Tu le fais déjà, Àirén*.

Toute l'affection placée dans le surnom percuta Lan Zhan de plein fouet, une émotion que seuls ses yeux trahirent. D'une main, il retira délicatement son bandeau et le lova au creux de la paume de Wei Ying. Le sourire de ce dernier tressaillit sur ses lèvres. Lan Zhan le vit cacher ses émotions derrière une expression faussement affligée.

— Hanguang-Jun*, confier ton bandeau de cette façon à un rebelle, est-ce que tu es sûr de ton choix ?

Lan Zhan prit un moment pour admirer le visage de celui qui partageait sa vie au Jingshi depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la colline, depuis qu'il avait joué sa chanson. Il se souvenait encore du sourire soulagé de Wei Ying, du son de son rire grave se répercutant dans la montagne. Les mèches de cheveux voilant ses yeux sombres, l'amusement toujours cachée derrière ses pupilles en demi-teinte et l'intelligence gouverné par un cœur bon et juste. Lan Zhan referma les doigts de Wei Ying sur le bandeau.

— Hm.

.

* * *

.

***Àirén**: "mon amour" en chinois.

***Hanguang-Jun:** "Seigneur Porteur de Lumière".

Petite histoire sur The Untamed, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !


	2. WangXian

**Fandom**: The Untamed

**Pairing**: Lan Zhan x Wei Ying

**Note: **Petite ficlette sur The Untamed, cadeau pour Lasurvolte ! :D

**Note 2:** ATTENTION SPOIL SUR TOUT LE DRAMA !

.

* * *

.

**WangXian  
**

.

Au dehors, le soleil se couchait. Bientôt, le bleu du ciel s'obscurcit comme on renverserait un pot d'encre sur une feuille vierge, imprégnant profondément le papier. Wei Ying porta la jarre de Sourire de l'Empereur à ses lèvres et renversa la tête en arrière. L'alcool déborda de sa bouche jusque sur son menton et lui brûla la gorge en descendant dans sa trachée. La chaleur reposa au creux de son estomac en un poids léger et agréable. Wei Ying déposa la jarre sur le parquet, étira les bras au dessus de sa tête et appuya son épaule et son crâne contre les portes coulissantes avec un soupir de bien être.

— Wei Ying.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Wei Ying sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre Lan Zhan l'appeler. Cela lui rappelait ce jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la colline après un an de séparation. Un an de solitude. Un an d'ennui malgré les chasses aux monstres. Son silence dût donner la mauvaise information à Lan Zhan qui s'approcha de lui pour lui secouer doucement l'épaule, le croyant endormi.

— Wei Ying.

Jouant la comédie, Wei Ying fit la moue et se comporta comme un gosse de trois ans sur le point de faire un caprice. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi pour mieux regarder son ami.

— Hmm, Lan Zhaaaaaan, se plaignit-il d'une voix faussement endormie.

Penché au dessus de lui et les cheveux ondulant gracieusement selon le souffle du vent, Lan Zhan le contempla patiemment. Il ressemblait à un samouraï en pleine escapade romantique. Il était si élégant et si éclatant dans la nuit noire... De quel droit ? La moue de Wei Ying s'accentua. Décidé à enlaidir le tableau, il tendit les bras.

— Lan Zhan ! Wei Ying est fatigué, porte-moi !

Avec la patience d'un saint, Lan Zhan baissa le menton. Ni un assentiment, ni un refus. Wei Ying sentit un rire lui gratter la gorge d'une chaleur encore plus douce que celle provoquée par le vin. Il baissa les bras.

— Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Lui assura-t-il.

D'une main nonchalante, Wei Ying reprit son alcool et eut le temps d'en prendre une gorgée avant que le sol ne se dérobe soudainement sous lui. Ou plutôt, avant qu'il ne le quitte si brusquement qu'il eut la sensation qu'il avait disparu. Avec un gémissement digne d'un couinement de souris, Wei Ying s'accrocha au cou de Lan Zhan qui venait de poser Bichen pour mieux le porter.

— Ah, Lan Zhan ! Râla-t-il d'une voix horriblement aiguë. Je peux marcher, je ne suis pas fatigué, je plaisantais !

Lan Zhan fit la sourde oreille et avança de quelques pas dans le Jingshi. Les joues de Wei Ying se mirent à brûler d'embarras et d'un autre sentiment qu'il s'était avoué depuis si longtemps qu'il avait la sensation d'être né avec. Son coeur battait trop fort, il avait peur que tout le clan Lan l'entende.

— Pose-moi par terre, geignit-il une dernière fois.

— Hm.

Les bougies du Jingshi baignaient le profil de Lan Zhan d'une lumière harmonieuse qui épousait les reliefs de son visage, son front et son bandeau, ses pommettes, le bout de son nez et même ses lèvres. Wei Ying déglutit et tira une mèche de cheveux qui pendait de l'épaule de Lan Zhan pour cacher son trouble.

— Lan Zhan, bouda-t-il. Quand je suis avec toi, mes pieds ne touchent déjà plus par terre, ce n'est pas la peine de me porter.

Les yeux de Lan Zhan s'attardèrent dans les siens avant de se détourner tout aussi vite. Ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement. Pour Wei Ying qui avait appris à parler sa langue composée de gestes discrets et de réactions timides, le message fut limpide. Il sentit son coeur se comprimer dans sa poitrine et resserra ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait touché Lan Zhan dans ce qu'il avait dit mais Wei Ying l'avait rendu heureux juste à l'instant. Peu importait la raison. S'il fallait qu'il débite un million de bêtises à la minute pour revoir cette expression, il se plierait en quatre. Lan Zhan le portait apparemment jusqu'au lit. Wei Ying fronça le nez, il ne pouvait pas être neuf heure. Pas déjà.

— Si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais te planter avec Ah Yuan dans le jardin. Il va pousser plein de Lan Zhan, ah ah.

— Ta conception de l'agriculture est particulière.

Finalement, Lan Zhan le déposa sur le matelas. Content de retrouver un semblant de fraîcheur après le brasier des bras de son ami, Wei Ying croisa les jambes sous lui et sourit.

— Ma conception de l'agriculture est ingénieuse ! Je suis un génie, après tout.

— Hm.

Lan Zhan s'assit à coté de lui. Même assit, sa posture était impeccable comparée à celle de Wei Ying qui se tenait toujours courbé ou s'étendait de tout son long comme un chat paresseux.

— Lan Zhan...

— Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan tourna la tête vers lui, une interrogation dans le regard. Wei Ying se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait rien de particulier à lui dire. Il avait juste eu envie de dire son prénom et de s'entendre répondre avec le sien. L'extrémité du bandeau de Lan Zhan avait glissé dans son cou. Wei Ying ne résista pas à la tentation, il tendit la main lentement et attendit jusqu'au dernier moment de se voir arrêter. Lan Zhan se contenta de le regarder faire. Doucement, il attrapa le ruban de son index recourbé, fit glisser le tissus le long de son doigt jusqu'à pouvoir porter le bout du bandeau à ses lèvres.

Les oreilles de Lan Zhan se mirent à rougir.

Wei Ying avait franchi tellement de limites au cours de ses deux vies réunies qu'il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il avait peut-être dépassé celle qu'il ne fallait pas. Il baissa la tête et les yeux.

— Désolé.

Les sourcils de Lan Zhan se froncèrent délicatement. Sans un mot, il posa la main sur la sienne. Surpris, Wei Ying risqua un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Lan Zhan était trop occupé à regarder leurs mains, à retourner la sienne entre ses doigts. Le geste et l'instant se gravèrent dans sa mémoire au fer rouge, il ne voulait en oublier aucun détail. Wei Ying voulait se souvenir des cales sur sa peau, preuve des heures passées à s'exercer au guqin. Il voulait se remémorer la surprenante tendresse avec laquelle Lan Zhan effleurait ses articulations comme si elles étaient précieuses, se rappeler l'image troublante et familière que renvoyait leurs mains entremêlées. Wei Ying fut incapable de briser le silence.

Lan Zhan exerça une dernière pression sur ses doigts. Wei Ying s'attendait à ce qu'il relâcha sa main mais il n'en fit rien. A la place, il la leva à hauteur de son visage et l'apposa contre sa propre joue. Le coeur de Wei Ying fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et un bruit sortit d'entre ses lèvres presque contre son gré.

— Lan Zhan, protesta-t-il.

Sans l'écouter, ses doigts encadrèrent les siens et les maintinrent exactement là où ils étaient, contre sa joue. Les yeux de Lan Zhan se fixèrent dans les siens avec une détermination qui fit chanceler Wei Ying. Son sourire vacilla.

— Cette personne n'est pas digne de ton attention, Hanguang-Jun.

Lan Zhan appuya sa joue contre la main de Wei Ying.

— Cette personne est digne et aura toujours mon attention.

Les doigts de Lan Zhan comblèrent l'espace entre les siens lorsqu'il referma la main pour mieux poser ses lèvres au creux de sa paume. Un soupir tremblant échappa à Wei Ying.

— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...

Lan Zhan était beaucoup trop... _Beaucoup trop_, tout court.

Le coeur aux aboies et effrayé de commettre un impair,Wei Ying prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et se pencha jusqu'à embrasser sa bouche. La douce quiétude qui répondit à son baiser maladroit le surprit tant qu'il s'écarta après s'être brûlé les lèvres à celles de Lan Zhan en trois secondes à peine. Wei Ying ne sentait même plus le bout de ses doigts, il avait l'impression qu'un tremblement de terre s'était déclenché dans son corps, en partance de sa poitrine et aux destinations les plus incongrues. La bouche de Lan Zhan était encore entrouverte de leur baiser chaste, un coin s'étirait de manière infime vers le haut, si discrètement que n'importe qui passerait à coté. Mais pas lui. Il parlait le Lan Zhan couramment.

— Hm, émit ce dernier.

Peut-être Wei Ying avait-il parlé à voix haute.

Distraitement, il toucha le coin de son sourire et son coeur manqua un battement quand Lan Zhan inclina délibérément la tête en dévoilant clairement son intention. Wei Ying fit semblant d'être exaspéré.

— Et qui est sans gêne maintenant ? Le taquina-t-il.

Lan Zhan resta dans la même position et Wei Ying réprima un gémissement. Borné, têtu comme une mule et le pire romantique de la planète. Mais comment résister ? Wei Ying se pencha et embrassa l'ornement du bandeau frontal de Lan Zhan. Lorsqu'il se recula, même son cou commençait à rougir.

— Heureux ?

— Hm.

C'en était trop.

Les bras de Wei Ying passèrent de nouveau autour du cou de Lan Zhan, comme lorsqu'il se faisait porter. Incapable de s'en empêcher maintenant qu'il était sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés, Wei Ying se serra contre lui et cala sa joue contre son épaule.

— Lan Zhaaaaan, se plaignit-il. Regarde-nous... Je voulais juste que tu me portes pour apporter de la laideur dans nos vies parce que j'étais fatigué que tout soit absolument beau et magnifique.

— Laideur ? Répéta Lan Zhan.

— Porter un homme, c'est très laid.

Les bras de Lan Zhan se refermèrent dans son dos. Wei Ying pouvait sentir son pouce s'appuyer juste au niveau de son omoplate.

— Wei Ying n'est pas laid alors porter Wei Ying n'est pas laid.

Le gémissement sortit de sa bouche cette fois-ci, il éclata de rire et fit vaciller Lan Zhan de droite à gauche sans le lâcher.

— Lan Zhan ! Tu viens de dire que je suis beau, je le savais, tu penses que je suis beau depuis tout ce temps, eh ? Tu aurais dû le dire avant, je suis sûr que toute ce capital beauté que tu as encaissé au fil des années à cause de moi a beaucoup pesé dans ton coeur, hein ? Hein ? Pas vrai ?

La façon condescendante dont Lan Zhan lui tapota l'arrière de la tête avec amusement fit haleter Wei Ying entre surprise, offense et hilarité. Son propre rire résonna dans le Jingshi.

— Hm, répondit finalement Lan Zhan avec une tendresse qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux.

Le sentiment qui vivait en lui depuis tout ce temps ni fit que grossir, grossir, _grossir_... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne serre inévitablement les bras autour de Lan Zhan un peu plus fort, ne ferme les yeux en souriant comme un idiot et ne réalise à quel point il était heureux.

Au dehors, le soleil s'était couché, le ciel comme un pot d'encre renversé sur une feuille vierge. Une jarre d'alcool s'était vidée sur le parquet mais Wei Ying n'en eut que faire.

.

* * *

.

***Hanguang-Jun:** "Seigneur Porteur de Lumière".

Petite histoire sur The Untamed, écrite comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lasurvolte !


	3. Xiao Xingchen

**Fandom**: The Untamed

**Pairing**: Pas vraiment de pairing pour le coup.

**Note: **Fic The Untamed

**Note 2:** ATTENTION SPOIL SUR TOUT LE DRAMA !

.

* * *

.

**Xiao Xingchen  
**

.

Un sifflement aiguë résonne dans mes oreilles et endort mon cerveau. Il y a du vent dans les branches des arbres, je peux le voir parce qu'elles bougent mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'entendre. De la poussière est soufflée par terre et me rentre dans la bouche quand j'inspire. Le goût de la terre s'imprime à peine sur mes papilles, les informations ne montent plus à mes neurones. Quelque part sous mes cotes, dans la poche de mon vêtement, se trouve un bonbon emballé dans du papier brun.  
Le choc me paralyse.

L'épée glisse de mon épaule, soudainement trop lourde. Elle s'échappe de mes doigts gourds. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixe ce qui se passe juste sous mon nez. Une perle écarlate sur ton cou, je te surplombe, immobile. Les secondes s'étirent et je reste impuissant face à l'ondulation pétrifiée du temps.  
Une pointe d'émotion me pique dans le thorax comme une flèche plantée sous ma peau.  
Est-ce de la peine ? Est-ce de la joie ?  
Un rire est toujours coincé dans ma gorge, en une vibration hilare et continue.  
Je crois que ma main tremble.

Allongé sur le flanc, ta main délicate encore ouverte d'avoir lâché Shuanghua*, le tissus immaculée de ta tenue de cultivation blanche autour de toi comme un halo. Je vois presque tes ailes, même si je me suis amusé à te les déchirer comme un gosse cruel arracherait les ailes d'une mouche.  
Les battements de mon coeur frappent jusque dans ma bouche, pressent contre mes dents si fort que le goût metallique du sang se fait enfin ressentir sur ma langue. Trop d'amusement aujourd'hui.  
Une larme de sang glisse encore sur ta peau blanche et un gémissement pathétique s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Mes genoux plient.  
Qu'ai-je fait ?  
Rien de grave en réalité. Rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave.

— Tant mieux, ils sont plus dociles quand ils sont morts, sifflé-je.  
Peut-être que maintenant, tu verras.

X

* * *

X

Il n'y a plus de sang sur tes mains. J'ai remplacé le bandeau sur tes yeux par un autre, blanc. Mais le sang y reste toujours, j'aime cette touche de rouge sous tes paupières closes. Je déteste tout ce blanc sur toi. Blanc, blanc, blanc.  
Et je suis noir, noir, noir.  
Qu'ai-je fait ?  
— Xiao Xingchen...

Un rire m'arrache les cordes vocales. Un poing se referme sur ma cage thoracique et je hurle, je brise tout dans cette cabane de misère, rien n'y échappe. Je veux arracher les murs jusqu'à sentir ma peau se fendre, jusqu'à ce que le sang recouvre mes articulations ouvertes, je veux remonter le temps. Ma bouche déverse des menaces, je te ferai bondir, je te ferai enrager, je t'extirperai de la mort à mains nues s'il le faut.  
— Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour les choses que tu as faites. J'espère que tu as eu mal, c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas où on va.

Les blagues sur les aveugles, ça te fait toujours sourire.  
— Tu ne peux pas me blâmer...

Je voulais juste que tu t'amuses, que tu me rejoignes dans ce coin de ténèbres où je me sens seul, seulement parfois. Te voir planter ton épée dans le corps de quelqu'un, te voir sourire une seconde plus tard, oh comme c'était amusant, c'était trop amusant. Trop tentant.  
Ne vois-tu pas que nous nous amusions comme des déments quand tu étais tout comme moi ?  
Un acte attend d'être commis, je te ferai revenir.  
S'il y a réellement un spectre du caractère humain, nous sommes aux extrêmes opposées.

Qu'est-ce qui est noir, qu'est-ce qui est blanc ?  
Moi. Toi.  
Qu'ai-je fait ?

.

* * *

.

*******Shuanghua:** L'épée du gel splendide, épée de Xiao Xingchen

Histoire écrite dans le cadre d'un marathon écriture :)


End file.
